marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun
The Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun, codenamed as "Bambino", is a weapon made out of the Destroyer's body and designed by a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists. Weapon was used against Loki and Centipede Soldiers by Phil Coulson, and against Vin-Tak by Leo Fitz. History Creation telling the doctor to make the Destroyer Gun]] S.H.I.E.L.D. recovered the wreckage of the Destroyer from Puente Antiguo and assigned it to a S.H.I.E.L.D. project Phase 2. This project aimed to develop new technologies capable of offering humanity some incredible defense in the face of threats on the level of the Destroyer or the Abomination. S.H.I.E.L.D. researchers then reverse engineered the wrecked sentinel and developed the Destroyer Gun from its remains.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week Coulson's Revenge When Loki escaped confinement aboard the Helicarrier, Phil Coulson responded by retrieving the Destroyer Gun from secure storage. He confronted Loki, pointing the gun at him, and warned that he had no idea of its capabilities. Loki disguised his true location with illusion, however, and stabbed Coulson from behind. As he lay dying, Coulson managed to raise the weapon to fire off one powerful shot at him. The force of the impact was enough to severely hurt Loki but proved insufficient to prevent him from escaping the Helicarrier.The Avengers Battle at Cybertek During S.H.I.E.L.D.'s assault on the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility where the Deathlok Soldiers were planned to be produced, Coulson faced off against John Garrett, now super-powered thanks to GH.325, the Centipede Serum and his previous Project Deathlok implants. Nick Fury arrived to assist, and delivered the Destroyer Gun to Coulson who used it against the Centipede Soldiers who were protecting Garrett.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Used by Leo Fitz The Destroyer Gun was procured and fired by Leo Fitz against Vin-Tak, a Kree who was fighting Bobbi Morse, hoping to pass her to kill Skye. The blast was strong enough to knock down the Kree and push him across the floor. Morse was then able to use his Truncheon on him, erasing all recent memories.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are Capabilities Made of Asgardian technology, The Destroyer Gun was reverse-engineered from the Asgardian sentinel known only as the Destroyer after it was defeated by Thor. It appears to retain some part of the Destroyer's fiery core and can discharge powerful bolts of energy, producing heat, light and concussive force in the process. When the weapon charges up it gains a vivid orange glow emanating from between the banding plates around the barrel. However, while the Destroyer armor fired disintegrating blasts of energy, the new weapon fires only concussive blasts that—while effective against Humans, Kree, and Frost Giants alike—leaves its targets dazed but intact. A telescopic sight has been fitted to the top and other Earthly additions give this weapon a curious appearance, marrying modern technology with something altogether more alien. Trivia *In the games and , this weapon is named "Coulson's Revenge", a nod to The Avengers. *The Destroyer Gun's codename of Bambino is the Italian masculine form for "baby" or "infant," literally translating to "silly little one." References External Links * Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:The Avengers Items Category:The Avengers Weapons Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Weapons Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment Category:Comics Items Category:Comics Weapons